CUANDO NOS ENAMORAMOS
by sango chan 030
Summary: en paro asta nuevo aviso :(
1. Chapter 1

Cuando nos enamoramos

Un día león no podía estar tranquilo ya que sora estaba muy cerca del días antes el se había dado

cuenta de sus sentimientos Asia ella pero no se los podía decir ya que pensaba que tal vez ella lo

rechazaría así que decidió ocultarlo.

Las presentaciones del lago de los cisnes habían acabado así que mía los llamo a todos para

presentar la nueva obra que sería la bella durmiente mía estaba diciendo los papeles cuando llego

a los protagonistas –sora será bella y león el príncipe que la despierta – sora se puso muy feliz ya

que ella tendría un protagónico de nuevo entonces mía agrego-pero no sé si estén de acuerdo con

la escena del clímax-sora pregunto algo confundida-¿Por qué?- mía algo sonrojada le dijo –es que

en el clímax el príncipe despierta a bella con un beso –sora simplemente abrió los ojos al darse

cuenta que se besaría por león pero no le desagrado la idea entonces dijo león-lo haré siempre y

cuando a la estrella de kaleido este de acuerdo-león pensó que era una excelente oportunidad ya

que se podría percatar de los sentimientos de sora entonces kalos agrego-todos a ensayar pero no

quiero que nadie interrumpa a león y a sora cuando ellos estén practicando-.

Sora y león se dirigían Asia la sala de entrenamiento ellos estaban en el trapecio pero entonces

sora no logro llegar a un trapecio al ver esto león se lanzo sobre ella para ayudarla a que el golpe

no fuera tan duro ya que la red de seguridad león había caído perfectamente pero para

aprovecharse de la situación hizo como si hubiera aterrizado mal entonces cayó sobre sora ella

solo se sonrojo a ver a león tan cerca de ella y de pronto…..

Espero y les guste este es mi primer fanfic dejen sus reviews


	2. Chapter 2

CUANDO NOS ENAMORAMOS

CAP.2

UNA DECLARACION INESPERADA

Sora y león se dirigían Asia la sala de entrenamiento ellos estaban en el trapecio pero entonces

Sora no logro llegar a un trapecio al ver esto león se lanzo sobre ella para ayudarla a que el golpe

No fuera tan duro ya que la red de seguridad león había caído perfectamente pero para

Aprovecharse de la situación hizo como si hubiera aterrizado mal entonces cayó sobre sora ella

Solo se sonrojo a ver a león tan cerca de ella y de pronto…..

León violo linda que sora se veía sora solamente se sonrojo al tener a león tan cerca ella pensaba-

"alguien como él nunca se fijara en mi"-pero entonces león poso sus labios sobre los de sora

Dándole un beso apasionado pero muy tierno beso león solo se separo de sora solo para tomar

Aire y sora le dijo tan roja como un jitomate y tartamudeando-Jo..Ve...n le...ón por que lo hizo-león

Solo la tomo en sus brazos y le dijo-no es evidente TE AMO-sora al escuchar estas dulces palabras

Le contesto-al parecer los dos sentimos lo mismo porque yo también TE AMO LEON desde la

Primera vez que nos vimos tal vez no me atreví a decírtelo fue porque pensé que estabas

Enamorado de mey- león solo le dio un beso en su mejilla y le dijo-sora te gustaría ser mi novia-

Sora al escuchar estas tiernas palabras contesto-por supuesto-pero en ese momento entro a l

A sala de entrenamiento…..

Aquí está el segundo cap. espero y les guste


	3. Chapter 3

CUANDO NOS ENAMORAMOS

CAP.3

AMOR Y ODIO

Solo la tomo en sus brazos y le dijo-no es evidente TE AMO-sora al escuchar estas dulces palabras

Le contesto-al parecer los dos sentimos lo mismo porque yo también TE AMO LEON desde la

Primera vez que nos vimos tal vez no me atreví a decírtelo fue porque pensé que estabas

Enamorado de mey- león solo le dio un beso en su mejilla y le dijo-sora te gustaría ser mi novia-

Sora al escuchar estas tiernas palabras contesto-por supuesto-pero en ese momento entro a l

A sala de entrenamiento…..

Justo en ese momento ken entro en la sala de enteramiento al ver lo que sora y león estaban

haciendo se quedo muy sorprendido ya que él había estado enamorado de sora desde el día qu

e la conoció por eso el se sintió un poco traicionado al ver tal escena pero ni león ni sora se dieron

cuenta de que ken había entrado y siguieron besándose cuando se disponían a salir de la sala de

prácticas vieron a quien un poco molesto hacia que sora se dirijo de la mano de león hacia ken –

ken quisiera que fueras el primero en saber que león y yo somos novios-dijo sora con una tierna

sonrisa-aaaa q bueno pues felicidades espero y los dos sean muy felices-agrego ken con una

sonrisa forzada y vio como su amada sora se alejaba de la mano de un hombre que no era el así

que él pensó.

-"disfruten todo lo que puedan ya que tu serás mía sora naegino"-

Aquí esta el cap.3 espero y les guste por fa dejen sus comentarios besos


	4. Chapter 4

CUANDO NOS ENAMORAMOS

CAP.4

EL INICIO DE UNA HERMOSA RELACION

Ya había pasado una semana después de que las estrellas del escenario kaleido comenzaron a salir

león y sora seguían con las practicas de la obra de la bella y la bestia sin ningún inconveniente

hasta que un día sora se distrajo y no alcanzo a tomar la barra del trapecio y estaba a punto de

caer en la red de protección pero león la tomo y la lanzo tal y como lo hacía en la técnica angelical

cuando terminaron los ensayos león se acerco y le dijo a sora –ponte muy linda esta noche vamos

a salir a comer a un restaurante-sora solo asintió con la cabeza-paso por ti en media hora-agrego

león.

Sora se fue directo a su habitación y cuando estaba por meterse a bañar recordó que tenía que

amarrar a full ya que sabía que no le había dicho nada con tal de ver a su amada sora dándose una

ducha sora lo tomo en sus manos y lo amarro y le vendo los ojos-casi te funciona estebes full- sora

se metió a bañar entonces cuando se cambio se puso un hermoso vestido turqueso que llegaba

asta el piso y un par de zapatos de tacon negros se puso un collar muy sutil pero igual muy

hermoso se recogió el pelo en un chongo pero dejando dos mechones de pelo a los lados y un

poco de brillo en los labios.

León llego a su apartamento el llevaba un smoking color negro zapatos negros (N.A:SOLO

IMAGINENSOLO UN BOMBON ) al ver a sora tan linda solo se le quedo viendo y al ver la reacción

de león esta se sonrojo y al ver esto león solamente la beso.

Salieron del apartamento de sora pero cuando llegaron al restaurante cual fue su sorpresa a ver

a….

Aquí el cap.4 tratare de subir de dos cap. Ya que pienso hacer esta histora un poco larga espero y

les guste por fa dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias


	5. Chapter 5

CUANDO NOS ENAMORAMOS

CAP.5

EL AMOR ANTE TODO

Salieron del apartamento de sora pero cuando llegaron al restaurante cual fue su sorpresa a ver

a….

ken acompañado de una joven que a simple vista era bien parecida llevaba un vestido color rojo

que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas unos zapatos de tacón mas altos que los de sora su pelo era de

color negro ondulado el cual lo llevaba suelto y llevaba un hermoso collar.

Sora pensó que león quedaría embobado al verla pero no ella se dio cuenta de que león solo tenía

ojos para ella lo cual hizo que se pusiera muy feliz ken se acerco a sora esperando ver cuál sería la

expresión de león al estar al lado de su acompañante-hola sora no imagine el encontrármelos

aquí-dijo observando a león pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que león le dijo a ken-si nos disculpas

tenemos que retirarnos a nuestra mesa-ken solo respondió un tanto molesto al darse cuenta que

su plan no estaba surtiendo frutos –claro nosotros también.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa comenzaron a pedir la cena transcurrió sin ningún contra tiempo y

cuando llegaron al postre el cual era un pay sora se sorprendió al ver que algo brillante y pequeño

se escondía detrás de la fresa que tenía el pay al sacar aquel objeto que curiosamente llego a su

pay sora se quedo muy sorprendida al darse cuenta de que era un hermoso anillo en forma de de

una luna y un sol entrelazados las cuales llevaban un hermoso diamante león se levanto y se

arrodillo y le dijo tomando el anillo-yo sé que esto es muy repentino pero me he dado cuanto que

te amo demasiado así que ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo?-sora al ver esto le dio un beso en la

mejilla y con lagrimas en los ojos contesto-claro que si¡-al ver esto ken dijo que si no actuaba

pronto sería demasiado tarde

aquí les dejo el cap.5 espero y les guste dejen sus comentarios besos 3


	6. Chapter 6

CUANDO NOS ENAMORAMOS

CAP.6

EL INICIO DE LOS PROBLEMAS

Ken después de ver como león le proponía matrimonio a sora se le ocurrió un plan-"aaa ahora que

Recuerdo león tuvo una novia antes de venir a kaleido ya que eso fue una gran noticia así que la

Contactare y le diré que me ayude a que león y sora se separen"-ken al pensar eso pronto

Comenzó a investigar sobre aquella mujer de nombre Alicia cuando ken le conto a Alicia sobre su

Plan ella acepto ya que león había cortado con ella solo por que se había aburrido de lo mismo.

Cuando ella llego al escenario la recibieron sora y león pero Alicia al ver a león tomado de la mano

De esa "tipeja" como ella llamaba a sora se abalanzo sobre el dándole un beso en los labios león la

Separándose de ella muy molesto le dijo-que te as creído- Alicia poniéndose de pie le contesto al

Ver el que el rostro de sora notaba enfado –que amor te has olvidado de el amor que me jurabas-

León tomo de la mano a sora dándole la espalda a Alicia y muy enojado le grito -lo nuestro solo

Fue un juego nosotros ya terminamos-ken se dio cuenta de todo y se dio cuenta de que iba a ser

Más difícil de lo que pensaba separar a león y a sora ya que el amor que sentían era muy fuerte.

Aquí el cap.6 espero y les guste dejen sus comentarios y sugerencia besos


	7. Chapter 7

CUANDO NOS ENAMORAMOS

CAP.7

LA BELLA DURMIENTE ¡CAMBIO DE PROTAGONISTA!

Era un día normal en las practicas ya se había perfeccionado toda la obra cuando llego kalos y anuncio-león sora ya no será tu pareja ahora lo será Alicia-sora al escuchar estas palabras se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la entristecía el no poder estar cerca de su amado para poder recibir la mejor de las ovaciones león muy molesto con la decisión de kalos-yo no hare ningún papel al lado de ella prefiero renunciar a la obra y que alguien más haga el protagónico-el solo quería actuar al lado de su amada no permitiría que le quitaran a su pareja aquella que quitaba ese dolor cuando subia al escenario nadie mas podía ser su pareja-mia muy sorprendida sobre sus palabras decidió-nadie mas puede ser la protagonista sora y leon harán los protagonicos nadie va a cambiar a la pareja principal y no voy a aceptar que tu kalos me contradigas el libreto ya esta acho y no lo voy a cambiar-dijo mia muy enfadada ya que sabia que todo esto lo estaba haciendo ken ya que un dia por casualidad lo escucho hablar por teléfono con Alicia:

**Flash back**

**Yo iba pasando de pura casualidad cuando escuche que ken decía un poco alterado-alicia me tienes que ayudar sora y leon se tienen que separar para que leon me deje el camino libre con sora y haci podrá ser mia y de nadie mas asi que no se lo que hagas pero tienes que hacer que leon le sea infiel a sora asi ella se vendrá a refugiar en mi y asi la conquistre.**

**No puedo creer lo que escucho se que a ken le gusta sora pero llegar a tal grado de hacer que una persona sedusca a leon es imperdonable are lo que sea para evitarlo asi que le dire a sora y a leon cuando sea prudente.**

**Fin del flash back**

Sorra leon tengo que hablar con ustedes dijo mia muy seria-claro de que quieres hablar-contestaron los dos-les tengo que decir que ken esta ideando un plan para seprarlos no se que pero se que Alicia lo esta ayudando con esto se los dijo por que yo lo escuche asi que no se separen ni pelen ya que n cualquier momento el tratara de separarlos asi que actúen normal –sora abri sus ojos tanto como platos leon solo la tomo de su mano y respondió-claro veras que ni el ni nadie nos va a poder separar yo la amo y no lo podrá hacer- sora solo sintió tranquilidad al tener a leon tan cerca –"lo amo demasiado sin el yo no se que haría lo amo es parte de mi si no lo tengo me sentieria perdida asi que no dejaría que ken nos separe"-

Aquí les dejo el cap.7 espero les guste besos y dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias gracias a :

**Xxsoraxnaexx :**gracias por dejar esa sugerencia ojala y asi este bn espero tus sugerencias para poder seguir con esta historia


	8. Chapter 8

CUANDO NOS ENAMORAMOS

CAP.8

LA GRAN PRESENTACION

Después de que mía les dijo esto león le propuso a sora que se fuera a vivir a su casa además ellos

ya estaban comprometidos no tenía nada de raro en eso ya que pronto se una semana

sora ya estaba instalada en la casa de león la cual era muy grande para una sola persona pero león

le dijo, que él vivía ahí con su hermana antes de que ella muriera, a ella le gusta el compartir su

tiempo con el ya que lo amaba demasiado, los dos se sentían tan felices al salir de las practicas y

saber que los dos se dirigían al mismo lugar.

El día de la presentación llego sora y león llegaron una hora antes de que comenzara la función ya

que tenían que dar un último ensayo y después tenían q cambiarse para el espectáculo cuando

terminaron los ensayos sora se dirigió a cambiarse su primer atuendo era de color gris erran unos

mallones largos y una falda abierta de enfrente(como el de la obra de romeo y Julieta)y el corsett

era también gris pero más obscuro, llevaba el pelo sujetado en una por su parte

llevaba un pantalón café y la camisa era de color rojo llevaba un cinturón negro con una hebilla

dorada .

El segundo vestuario de sora era un vestido (de nuevo como el de romeo y Julieta)era de color azul

en el pelo llevaba un broche en forma de rosa y el pelo lo llevaba suelto, por su parte león llevaba

un pantalón y camisa de color negro y también un broche en el pelo pero era una pluma. Ya era

hora de la escena del beso cuando llego esa escena; león se elevaba hasta el trapecio donde sora

estaba boca abajo cuando león llego al trapecio tomo a sora de la cintura para saltar al siguiente

trapecio para así poder fundirse en un tierno beso en el cual todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante

tal muestra de amor en la escena del baile tenían que hacer la técnica de el VUELO DE LAS

ESTRELLAS comenzaron con esa hermosa técnica (escuchen la canción de comptine d'un autre été)

comenzaron saltando trampolín hasta alcanzar el ultimo trapecio de ahí, el techo del escenario

kaleido se abrió ya que lo harían como si estuvieran danzado sobre las estrellas después de so los

dos tenían que subir hasta el siguiente trapecio el cual era colocado hasta la altura de el techo del

escenario los dos tomaron el impulso suficiente y lograron salir de el techo del escenario, dando

vueltas como el espiral demonio de mey, pero ahora las vueltas eran mas rápidas para poder

tomar altura y hacer una hermosa pose en la cual los dos se volvían a fundir en un tierno beso

cuando descendían tenían que hacerlo girando hasta tomar el trapecio de donde se lanzaron,

cuando terminaron de realizarla todos se pusieron de pie ya que esa técnica era muy hermosa.

Cuando terminaron de realizarla se cambiaron ya que se irían a cenar ya que hoy querían dar un

hermoso paseo juntos y cuando salieron del escenario muchos reporteros se abalanzaron sobre

ello para hacerles preguntas todas referentes al beso león solo dijo:-solo les puedo decir que sora

y yo estamos comprometidos-. Y después de eso los dos subieron al auto de león para salir a cenar

para celebrar el lanzamiento de la nueva obra cuando salieron se dieron cuenta de que ken estaba

ahí con Alicia se estaban acercando pero…..

Aquí les dejo el cap.8 espero y les guste puede que haga capítulos con lemon espero y los pueda

hacer pronto besos XD


	9. Chapter 9

CUANDO NOS ENAMORAMOS

CAP.9

QUE INSINUAS?

-. Y después de eso los dos subieron al auto de león para salir a cenar

para celebrar el lanzamiento de la nueva obra cuando salieron se dieron cuenta de que ken estaba

ahí con Alicia se estaban acercando pero…..

sora pronuncio un tanto molesta-vámonos no quiero estar cerca de ellos ,leon solo asintió con la cabeza, pero cuando iban saliendo ken grito un poco molesto-sora por que no nos acompáñan-sora quería salir corriendo pero sabia que seria algo descortés al hacer eso asi que solo se voltearon sora pensaba-"que molestia yo quisiera estar lo suficiente lejos de esos dos"-,se dirigieron a una mesa del restaurante ahí sora se iba a a sentar al lado de león cuando Alicia se interpuso y se sentó al lado de el, y ken le dijo que se sentara al lado de él y a ella ya no quedándole otra opción acepto, pero veía con desagrado a Alicia ya que veía que andaba de "lagartona" como ella la llamaba ya que veía como le coqueteaba a su futuro esposo, ella estaba muy enojada y ken se dio cuenta de eso así que sonrió ya que pensaba que su victoria era innegable , león se dio cuanta de ello y muy enfadado separo de la mesa y tomo a sora de la mano –lo siento tenemos que retirarnos sora se ve cansada-,ken se levanto aun más molesto porque pensaba que león lo estaba haciendo para poder quedársela aun que sabia que ya estaban comprometidos, así que tomo a sora de la mano y la sentó sobre el este dijo –sora es mía no dejare que te la lleves leon-,sora muy molesta se levanto y le dio una gran bofetada-no digas idioteces yo amo a león y a nadie más -,y así los dos salieron del restaurante y ken solo pensaba-"maldita sea decía amarla tanto que no me preocupe de su felicidad"-así que salió del restaurante, cuando llego a su casa lo empaco sus cosas y se fue al aeropuerto vio hacia atrás y susurro con algunas lagrimas-me voy ya no interferiré en tu vida mi amada sora- y subió a su avión que se dirigía a Europa ;mientras tanto Alicia pensaba en cómo podía confesarle a ken sus sentimientos ya que ella se enamoro de él desde el momento en que lo vio y se dio cuenta y se dijo así misma –se lo diré mañana cuando….

Hasta aquí el cap.9 espero y les guste perdón que sea tan coto pero estoy atareada con la escuela porfa dejen sus comentarios y sugerencia besos


	10. Chapter 10

CUANDO NOS ENAMORAMOS

CAP.10

AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA

Alicia estaba dispuesta a decirle a ken sobre sus sentimientos ella lo había pensado toda la no che y se dirigió al escenario kaleido:

Flash back:

Alicia se encontraba en su habitación pensando en ken cuando se dijo a sí misma-m enamorado de él desde el día en que lo vi-suspiro y se sonrojo a pesar de estar ella sola-se lo diré mañana yo sé que mis sentimientos jamás serán correspondidos pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo lo amo y es lo único que me importa- terminando de decir eso se levanto y se fue a dormir

End flash back

Cuando llego al escenario kaleido se dio cuenta de que el no estaba –"creo y se quedo dor…- no termino de decir eso cuando llego sora muy preocupada dirigiéndose a Alicia

Sora: Alicia as visto a ken su familia nos acaba de llamar diciendo que no lo encuentran y que además no están sus cosas.

Alicia sintió una gran desesperación ella solo pensaba-"por que ni siquiera me aviso todo debe ser por culpa de sora la odio"-

Alicia: todo es por tu culpa ken está enamorado de ti y tu solo te ríes de el _lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas _eres una insensible _sora y león solo la miraban con asombro _ te odio te odio por que por tu culpa no le pude decir que yo lo amo…

Sora:_ demasiado molesta por los comentarios _tu no sabes nada como no ser insensible con la persona que solo fingía amistad cuando me quería separar de león la persona a la que yo amo no es justo pero tu tendrás que ver como tratar de decirle tus sentimientos..- al terminar de decir eso ella se alego llorando león la iba abrazando para tratar de que se calmara.

Alicia se había quedado atónita por sus palabras pero era cierto ella tenía que ver la forma de confesarle sus sentimientos a ken tal vez este le correspondería pero ella no tenía que dar por vencida….

Hasta aquí el cap.10 espero y les gusten perdón que sean cortos pero la escuela está demasiado pesada a si que no podre actualizar muy seguido pero tratare espero y les guste dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias

Pd: también cambie los de los diálogos para que la historia se pueda entender mejor espero y asi haya mejorado


	11. Chapter 11

CUANDO NOS ENAMORAMOS

CAP.11

UNA BUSQUEDA Y UNA DECLARACION

Alicia no pensaba darse por vencida así que pensó en algo para poder contactarse así que no lo pensó mas, llamo al celular de ken y se sorprendió cuando este le contesto:

KEN: hola

ALICIA: Ho...la – se dio cuenta de que su voz le temblaba

KEN: porque me llamaste-su voz sonaba demasiado triste

ALICIA: estas bien te escuchas un poco triste-estaba realmente preocupado él podía cometer una locura

KEN: noté preocupes estoy bien-no era cierto estaba realmente triste

ALICIA: me podrías decir donde estas-quería saberlo necesitaba verlo

KEN: estoy en….-dudo decírselo ya que pensaba que le diría sora-prometes no decirle a nadie.

ALICIA: claro no le diré a nadie confía en mi

KEN: está bien estoy en España

ALICIA: crees que pueda ir necesito decirte algo-dijo muy segura

KEN: claro-no muy seguro de su decisión

Después de eso ken le dio su dirección; Alicia compro un boleto de avión hacia España que saliera lo más pronto posible; cuando llego tomo un taxi hacia casa de ken ;cuando llego vio que era un pequeño departamento cuan estuvo enfrente de la puerta de ken toco estaba muy nerviosa no sabía que decir pero de lo que estaba segura es que las palabras saldrían solas lo que ella mas deseaba era que ken le correspondiera; ken abrió la puerta:

ALICIA: Ho... la-pronuncio muy nerviosa y sonrojada

KEN: sonrió al verla así-hola pasa-

ALICIA: asintió y entrando en su departamento vio que era un lugar muy acogedor –oye tengo que decirte algo muy importante-después de que pronuncio estas palabras se sonrojo mas pero estaba decidida a decirle lo que sentía

KEN: claro dime

ALICIA:pzzz la verdad es que … tu… me… gus...Tas …mucho….te ..Amo – tartamudeo estaba mas roja que un jitomate sentía mariposas en su estomago se sentía idiota al decírselo así

KEN: wow no pensé que fuera algo tan importante-dijo mientras se acercaba mas a ella-la verdad es que no sé porque pero me siento tan feliz al escucharte decir eso pero sabes –Alicia no lo dejo terminar

ALICIA: ya lo sé tú amas a sora y no te puedes olvidar de ella-una solitaria lagrima corrió por su mejilla se sentía tan triste

KEN: no yo solo quiero preguntarte algo ¿quisieras ser mi novia?-el solo pensaba-"no me di cuenta de que ella sentía eso por mí que ciego fui sé que puedo hacerla muy feliz"

ALICIA: solo abrió los ojos como platos –claro que si-ella solo se lanzo a sus brazos le encantaba como olía como respiraba todo él le encantaba

Ken se la alejo con su mano alzo su cara para luego posar sus labios sobre los de ella los dos pensaban que eso era realmente cálido.

KEN: te amo

ALICIA: yo también

Bno hasta aquí el cap.11 espero y les guste la escuela se está poniendo realmente pesada pero por actualizar la historia me desvelo para poder subirla dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias besoos XD


End file.
